The game
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Request from TicklesneezerMMPR. Ciel wants to see Sebastian in full demon form and comes up with a plan to really piss him off. ONESHOT.


OH MY GOD. I feel so fucking bad.. I put this off halfway through finishing it. Im just so busy. I have to re-write my Harry potter multi chapter because I recently read a story thats basically the same thing and I don't want to steal someone elses story.. Anyway Im sorry TicklesneezerMMPR for the late story. Hopefully its worth it... If anyone has requests dont be affraid to ask. (: I swear Im usually no this late.. also at the moment im with my bro on skype while he breaks up with his GF -facepalm- anyway enjoy.

_"Ciel is curious about what Sebastian looks like when he loses control and turns into his true demon self. So he comes up with a plan to really piss him off."_

**CIEL POV  
**_  
I sighed as I stood infront of the man I was about to make a deal with. The smoke circled the room filling my lungs and making me cough wildly. Lau sat there with his usal smile as the whores around him giggled and rubbed against him. I had the urge to gag as one of them placed her breasts right infront of my face.

"Awe he is so precious." She cooed. Lau stood up and moved her out of the way. He got down on his knees infront of me to be face to face with me. I blushed slightly.

"My dearest Ciel, what might bring you here?" Lau asked with a tinge of teasing in his voice. I glared and sighed deeply.

"I need a ...favor." Lau actually opened his eyes in surprise. I gazed into his deep brown eyes and gulped. Lau looked at me seriously.

"Ohh? You have me interested please inlighten me." Lau said. I began telling him my plan.

"I want to see Sebastian in full demon form. And I need you too help me." I said confidently. He stared at me and the smiled wide.

"I know just how to do that.." Lau said with an evil voice that had sivers racing down my spine.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

"Bochan, Lau is here." Sebastian said to me as he walked through the door of my office. I had to play this right. I smiled wide (a rarity for me) and jumped up looking similar to a child on Christmas. Sebastian stared at me with a confused look on his face. I ran out the room not looking back to see my butlers face. I stopped infront of Lau with a blush as he picked me up and kissed my forehead. Sebastians face was one that has never been seen before. It was one of complete shock and Jealousy. His eyes flashed red but he kept his composer as he lead us both into the seating room. He went out to get the tea and I looked a Lau wondering what else I could do to piss him off. He smiled and patted his lap. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Absolutely not!" I said in a commanding tone. And Lau just sat there patting his lap. I heard Sebastian comming down the hall so I sighed and jumped into Laus lap plastering a fake smile on my face and started laughing lightly. Sebastian walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flashed red again but he still kept his cool walking in and making us tea.

'You know there is more then one seat Bochan." Sebastian said codly and I smiled inwardly.

"But Laus lap is so much comfier." I said I snuggled into him. I felt Laus boner pressing against my bottom and it made me want to gag. I had only felt affectionate to one guy in my entire life and that was Sebastian. I blushed and smiled as Sebastian just sighed. The rest of the night went along unsuccessfully. As I pulled the blankets over myself I feel asleep thinking about Sebastian.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP  
**  
I growled inwardly as I placed my feet ontop my desk. This week went by HORRIBLY I invited Lau over every day and flirted so much with him. Even started making out with him when Sebastian was near. I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose as I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I said sitting up straight as Sebastian walked in. He walked over to me and sat on my desk.

"Lau not over today?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed softly. "Well Young master may we have a chat?" I sat there beyond irritated and nodded. Sebastian began talking so calmly and that pissed me off so much. He began telling me that Lau was NOT the guy to get with and that he was nothing but trouble. In my mind I was thinking _"I ALREADY KNOW WHAT!"_ He kept on talking about the consequences of my actions. that wasn't what made me mad. it was how fucking calm he was. He was supposed to snap. But I was the one that did. I stood up abruptly making him stop mid-sentence.

"THE ONLY REASON I DID WHAT I DID WAS TO SEE YOU IN DEMON FORM. I WAS CURIOUS. I DONT EVEN LIKE LAU I JUST WANTED TO PISS YOU OFF OKAY?!" I yelled in his face. His eyes flashed red but they didnt go away. I stared wide eyed at him. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. I saw a dark aura surround us.

"You wanted to see me pissed? You where curious. Well you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." He said as he licked his lips. I saw a glimpse of his fangs. I gulped and tried to back up but the desk stopped me from getting away. He placed his hands on either side of me and whispered in my ear.

"Young master has been very naughty. I think this calls for punishment." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I punched at his back and kicked my legs.

"Sebastian put me down this instant I command you!" I yelled. H ejust chuckled softly and threw me on my bed.

"Forgive me Bochan but I cant do that. This isnt me this is my demon. And it has a mind of its own. And its mind is telling me to fuck you." He said in a low seductive voice that had my cock hardening quickly.

"S-Stop it Sebastian." I said my voice wavering. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the side and slid his white shirt off leaving his very toned body to display. He took off his gloves and dropped his pants. I stared at him. He was very well endowed and it had my less endowed cock straining. He noticed this and licked his lips before flipping me over harshly before yanking my pants down exposing my bottom.

"Sebastian Wai-" I was cut off when his tongue made contact with my hole. I shivered and bucked into the air as he held me close to his mouth and continued licking and probing me with his tongue making me shiver and gasp. Sebastian pulled away making me whine in protest. He just smirked evilly and pressed a slicked up finger into me making me arch my back in pain. He fucked me with one then two then slowly to three fingers. Finally he slicked up his erection and pressed at my entrance making my grit my teeth. He bent down to nibble on my ear and whisper.

"Relax and take your punishment." Before slamming into me making me cry out. Tears fell down my face as I tried to get away. But he grabbed the back of my neck and started pounding into me. I cried softly before it went numb. Suddenly I felt a wave of pleasure as he hit something in me that had me screaming for more. I saw white and stars as I collapsed and allowed him to pound my ass hard. He was going at an Inhuman speed that had me screaming in pure pleasure. I felt a wave crash over me as I let out a scream of Sebastians name before cumming hard. I almost passed out as Sebastian continued fucking me until he gave his own release. He pulled out of me and quickly got dressed. He pulled my pants up and tucked me in. He brushed the hair out of my face then left without a word. I was wanting to call for him but sleep overtook me..

_  
So I hoped you enjoyed it i know it was a weird ending. but whatever.


End file.
